


Trembling Hands

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [18]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But Not Much, Contemplation, Fluff, M/M, Not dialogue heavy, One Shot, Slice of Life, based on prompt, its tony appreciation time, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: He couldn't help but notice Tony's impossible care of him, not just his hands. (Stephen appreciating Tony's methods dealing with his injury).
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Trembling Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Using a prompt list!
> 
> [Prompt List](https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story)

His hands quaking were a constant, just like the scars that accompanied them, or the nightmares that plagued his mind. They just were.

And often enough, he scorned their existence. If only he hadn’t helped himself to the bar before leaving, if only he hadn’t leaned over to closer examine the scans, if only he wasn’t so arrogant, if only, if only.

But the unfortunate truth of it was this is what Stephen had to deal with now. Bad days when he couldn’t hold a pen, and worser days couldn’t pull on a sweater. Bitterness and regret would do nothing to serve him, although sometimes it was too easy to spiral into something worse.

His one saving grace was Tony. Who had, from the beginning, never looked at him with pity, or disdain. Didn’t make his _disability_ what Stephen’s existence revolved around.

Which worked in two ways. Tony didn’t bring up Stephen’s certain hindrances, with what he could and couldn’t do, instead allowing Stephen to bring it up first if the situation called for it. And he didn’t overcompensate for the obvious pain Stephen’s hands brought him by _worshipping_ them, or saying he loved Stephen despite his hands.

They were just as much a part of him as anything else, after all.

Stephen could tell Tony noticed them (who couldn’t?), and by habit alone would sometimes reach out for them, before remembering boundaries, and Stephen’s own limitations, and would retract his hand, probably hoping the doctor hadn’t noticed the action in the first place. Of course, he did.

Like in this moment, the two of them cuddling on one of the couches in the Sanctum, one of Tony’s arms swung around Stephen, pulling him close, while Stephen’s hands remained in his lap, safe from potential harm. Tony’s other hand had been twitching in his own lap, the engineer clearly working hard not to reach for a scarred hand to clutch in his own.

Feeling warm and protected, for the first time in too long, Stephen reached out, holding Tony’s free hand in his own. He could feel the hesitation from the engineer, before gripping harder, or as hard as his pretty weak grip could get. Looking to the man for confirmation, Stephen felt elated seeing gratitude and almost surprise in the hazel eyes he had grown so used to seeing.

“This is okay?” Tony asked.

Stephen swallowed. “More than okay.” He leaned forward to kiss Tony, fingers still intertwined.

Breaking apart, they resumed their original position, with the exception of their joined hands.

So yes, while their trembling was a reminder of Stephen’s past mistakes, arrogance, and infinite regrets, he couldn’t help but think of what they brought him. They brought him to Kamar Taj, Greenwich Village, then to Tony. Beyond hospital drama and conceited values. Forward to love and pain and all things in-between.

His hands weren’t quite so awful after all, Stephen thought, their shaking mellowed out by Tony’s reassuring hold. They just needed something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope y'all are doing well.
> 
> Felt like writing a little, and came up with this short drabble. Hope you enjoyed, even though I do think it's at least a little different from what I usually come up with.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💛
> 
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/itschocopiggysart/)   
>  [Tumblr](https://chocopiggy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
